De mi miseria a la luz de la vida
by leonor angelita
Summary: Por que la persona en quien mas confías te traiciona..., fui vendida y no conformes me quitaron a mis hijos, pero un ángel vino a mi hacer justicia...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son dela respetadísima Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados, pero la historia es mía…..**

**Gracias a mi súper beta por la oportunidad, un abrazo mujer.**

**Capítulo beteado por Roxana Elizabeth, Beta FFAD.**

** www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction/**

**De mi miseria a la luz de la vida.**

**Prólogo. **

¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que vives en la miseria? ¿Que todo lo que te rodea es mentira, un espejismo que crean para que no sufras por el abandono y la tracción? Pues yo lo sé, lo he vivido en carne propia y he sido manipulada para cumplir los deseos de los demás. Mi padre me mintió, no entiendo que daño le hice a mi madre, no sé por qué me abandonó a las pocas horas de nacida y mi abuela, el ser mas repugnante del mundo, la cual me odia y me ha hecho la vida imposible.

Al cumplir 18 años me fui a vivir con mi hermana mayor Tanya, la cual me brindó un gran apoyo en los peores momentos pero lo que no sabía era lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí.

¿Por qué la persona en quien más confías te traiciona? No le importó que fuera su propia hermana, rompió mis sueños y me causó el peor dolor que alguien pudiera sentir. Su corazón no dudo en dejarme sola y abandonada en un basurero… Sin nada.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, fui vendida y violada, pero lo que más me duele esque me quitarán a mis hijos, que fueron producto de aquella agresión, un ángel me rescató, me ayudó a recuperar lo perdido y las fuerzas necesarias para seguir viviendo.

...

Esta historia va dedicada a dos escritoras las cuales aprecio mucho.

Noe mallen, lo prometido es deuda y te agradezco por internarme en este precioso mundo ya que la primera historia que leí es tuya, mas allá de la eternidad, llore y me enamore con esa historia. La caja roja, dios a un la leo y lloro y espero el final de la hora dorada gran historia.

La otra es Swan Isabella, ya no estas en este pagina pero me agradaban tus historias.

Por estas dos mujeres yo comencé a leer y ahora e leído muchas y grandiosas escritoras, y de todo corazón les agradezco.

A todas os en general espero les guste…. =-)


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes no son míos, son dela respetadísima Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados, pero la historia es mía…..**

**HISTORIA DEDICADA A NOE MALLEN Y SWAN ISABELLA.**

**LAS QUIERO MUJERCITAS.**

... ... **..**

...

**.**

**Agradezco a mi súper beta, "gracias mujer"**

**Capítulo BETEADO para "Roxana Elizabeth" FFAD Beta.**

** grupos / betasffaddiction /**

... ... ...

...

...

.

**De mi miseria a la luz de la vida.**

**Capítulo I**

**El comienzo del odio.**

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, que se encuentra a las afuera de Washington, una joven con hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y pies de bailarina lloraba desconsolada al ver que la prueba dio positivo, con eso todos sus sueños se caía en pedazos. Su nombre era Reneé Dwyer; era la más hermosa de de último grado de preparatoria, pero tenía un problema y era haberse enamorado del heredero de la mitad del pueblo, un pueblo que ella odiaba con todo su ser. Ella adoraba el sol y en aquel pueblo sólo eran nubes y lluvia.

Charlie Swan, heredero del pueblo, un hombre mayor que ella, él tenía 26 años y ella 18. Siendo padre de una pequeña de 5 años llamada Tanya Swan, una pequeña la cual era admirada por su belleza y gracia, hija de su primer y único amor Jessica Stanley, la cual falleció en el parto de su pequeña. Pero el gran defecto de Charlie era su madre, la señora Marie Swan, la gran respetada señora. Era de mano dura, sin importarle a quien ofendiera o disgustara sus palabras, la gente del pueblo decía que era engreída, egocéntrica y sin corazón ya que no le importaba el dolor de su propio hijo, lo que deseaba la señora Marie Swan era ser el centro de atención y que las miradas la siguieran por donde pasaba.

Para Reneé el sólo pensar en Charlie hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y las manos le sudaran, era el amor de su vida, pero sabía que él seguía amando a su Jessica y que ella sólo era un pasatiempo.

Tenía mucho miedo de darle la noticia, temía su reacción porque él ya no quería tener más hijas, le daba terror lo sucedido hace años, pero también le daba pavor la reacción de la señora Marie que siempre la trataba de puta barata o de huérfana sin oficio ni beneficio. A pesar de que la señora Marie sabía que Renée luchaba para salir adelante y era la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria, sobre todo la mejor bailarina de ballet.

Tenía que sacar valor para enfrentarlo o al menos decírselo para que le diera dinero para hacerse un aborto y deshacerse de su pequeño gran problema.

Mientras lo buscaba iba recordando la primera vez que lo vio y cómo sus ojos cafés la impresionaron desde el primer instante.

...

RECUERDO:

_Iba saliendo de la escuela, llevaba prisa por que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, cuando chocó con la persona que menos esperaba. _

- _Debido a que en el fijo, mocoso diabólica, se ve que en la parada de Estoy aquí, sólo en que tanto piensas?_ - _Marie Ramsay muy enojado y chispas echaba ojos en ellos._

—_Per-Perdón señora Marie, no la vi… _—_Reneé estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar de nunca haberla tratado sabía lo que se hablaba de ella en el pueblo_—. Y… Y…

—_Claro que no me viste, por eso chocaste conmigo, niña del demonio _—_estaba indignada y no le importaba en lo más mínimo ofender a esa pequeña muchacha._

—_Yo de verdad lo siento, le juro que no volverá a pasar _—_Reneé no sabe de dónde sacó el valor para decir una frase completa._

—_Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque… _—_fue interrumpida por el hombre más bello del planeta, según lo que pensaba Renée._

—_Ya madre, se disculpó, fue un accidente, no pasó nada._

_Ella no sabía el nombre del príncipe que la rescato de las garras de la buja malvada del cuento, en agradecimiento le dedico una pequeña sonrisa._

FIN RECUERDO

...

Y así fue como conoció al amor de su vida, un hombre perfecto con ojos cafés como el chocolate y un cuerpo que era un pecado.

Entre su búsqueda encontró al mejor amigo de Charlie, Billy Black, un hombre con grandes estándares morales, el cual tenía un hijo hermoso muy parecido a él, Jacob Black, el primer amor de Tanya.

—Bill, ¿has visto a Charlie?, necesito hablar con él con urgencia —le preguntó Reneé

—No preciosa —Billy se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba—, pero espera —la detuvo tomándola por el brazo antes de que se fuera—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy pálida.

—Sí, Billy, me siento bien, es sólo que necesito decirle algo muy importante —dijo con demasiada urgencia—, te dejo, llevo un poco de prisa.

—Ok, pero ¿Estás segura?, te noto muy mal, si quieres yo podría llevarte al médico…

— ¡NO! —Gritó Renée y luego se aclaró la garganta—, digo, no gracias. De verdad estoy bien —lo interrumpió Reneé.

—Bueno está bien, pero cualquier cosa yo podría ayudarte —ofreció Billy como el caballero que era.

—Claro, pero me urge hablar con él —respondió Renée y se alejó de Billy siguiendo con su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Charlie estaba en el parque con su pequeña princesa, jugando y poniendole toda la atención del mundo, como siempre lo hacía.

—¡Papi!, mida como bajo de la desvalalilla —la pequeña era la niña más consentida de Forks.

—Si mi amor, yo te espero aquí abajo —Tanya bajó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, reflejando la alegría que sentía.

—¡Sí! —gritó la niña llena de emoción y dando saltitos.

Charlie pasó toda la tarde jugando con su pequeña princesa, ya que era el día en el cual convivía con ella, los demás días los dedicaba a la empresa y a los viajes que tenía que hacer, pero a pesar de todo amaba a su pequeña niña, aún cuando se parecía tanto a su madre, eran tan iguales como dos gotas de agua. El sólo hecho de verla tan feliz le recordó el día en que su mujer le dio la noticia que esperaba a su pequeño bebé.

...

RECUERDO:

_Charlie estaba llegando a su casa de trabaja para ver a su amada esposa, pero lo que no se imagino era ver como su madre insultando a su mujer._

—_¡Eres una zorra barata!, que tiene embaucado al estúpido de mi hijo, lo tiene cegado y no ve lo que realmente eres _—_gritaba la señora Marie a la pobre de Jessica._

—_No es cierto, usted lo que quiere es separarnos, yo no sé qué le hice, ¿por qué es así conmigo? _—_Jessica se sentía tan frustrada al no entender porque tanto odio de parte de su suegra._

—¿_Qué no lo sabes?, claro que lo sabes, me quitaste a mi hijo y lo volviste en mi contra _—_respondió._

_Charlie, al no soportar aquello interrumpió la discusión. _

—_Basta madre, no te permitiré que te acerques a mi mujer ni que la insultes en su propia casa, porque déjame recordarte que esta es su casa y no la tuya._

_La señora Marie, al verse descubierta, salío de la casa sin mirar atrás y con la bilis en la boca._

—_¿Podrías explicarme por qué la pelea? _—_Charlie le preguntó a Jessica._

—_Por el simple hecho de… _—_Charles la veía expectante a los ojos_—,_ estoy embarazada._

_Charles atónito por la respuesta cargó a Jessica dándole vueltas en el aire, sólo pensando que su primer hijo que llegaría a su vida. _

FIN RECUERDO.

... _.._

Ya de regreso a casa con Tanya, encontró a Reneé caminando bajo la lluvia y con cara llena preocupación, la subió al coche, un Mustang descapotable del año color blanco. Manejó hasta su casa, allí le dio ropa seca y un té caliente para que su cuerpo recobrara la temperatura.

Pero por otro lado Reneé no sabía cómo decirle que estaba embarazada y no quería tenerlo.

—Charles, tenemos que hablar —comenzó con la más básico para ir al punto en cuestión.

—Dime Renée, ¿qué sucede?, pero antes que nada podrías decirme, ¿por qué caminabas en la lluvia? —preguntó Charlie preocupado.

Usted estaba buscando.

—Pues aquí me tienes, ¿para qué soy bueno?

—Pues —no sabía cómo decirle, lo había ensayado tanto frente al espejo, pero ahora no le salían las palabras—, pues…

—Pues… —insistió Charlie.

—Estoy embarazada —susurro—. Y necesito dinero para deshacerme del problema, para que no nos estorbe a ninguno de los dos —Charlie no se creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

_No puede estar pasado, no ahora, _pensó Charlie.

—No entiendo, ¿deshacerte del problema?

—Es que a mí me estorba esta criatura y tú no puedes…

—Espera, no lo abortarás, yo me responsabilizaré del bebé, sus gastos y cuando nazca yo me quedaré con él y te daré una gran cantidad de dinero para que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida —Charles la interrumpió sin creerse lo que Reneé estaba diciendo y que quisiera deshacerse de ese pequeño bebé.

—Está bien, así lo haremos.

El 13 de septiembre de 1987 nació Isabella Marie Swan, pesando 3.200gr y midiendo 50cm, siendo una pequeñita niña de piel blanca como la leche, pero con los ojos y el cabello como su padre, café chocolate.

Reneé estaba desecha por tener que separarse de sus amores, pero tenía sueños que cumplir y con el dinero que le diera Charles se iría de ese pueblo y sería una gran bailarina para que su hija la admirara.

Al día siguiente cuando Charlie llego a su casa con Isabella en brazos vio a su madre e hija esperándolo en la sala de estar, en cuanto Tanya vio como su padre veía a Isabella, supo que su abuela decía toda la verdad y esa cosa rosada que no dejaba de llorar le iba a robar el amor de todos, pero sobretodo el de su padre, a partir de ese instante comenzó a odiar a Isabella Swan…

... ... ...

... ...

...

.

UNA COSITA ACTUALIZARE CADA 15 DÍAS, PARA NO QUEDARLES MAL.

ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO.

LES MENDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos son de la querida STEPHENIE MEYER, sin embargo la historia si.**

**Le agradezco a mi beta por todo su infinita paciencia,**

**Muchísimas gracias chica por la ayuda que me brindas si no estaría pérdida.**

Capítulo beteado por Roxana Elizabeth, Beta FFAD.

www. Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capítulo II**

**De vuelta a la realidad.**

**Pov Charlie**

Hoy hace 18 años nació mi pequeña, una bebe inesperada que llenó mi vida, de la que Renné se quería deshacerse y yo como todo buen padre caí a sus pacitos de bebe, era la pequeña mas hermosa que haya visto junto con mi princesa Tanya.

Isabella es una chica extraña para la edad que tiene, es introvertida, una niña seria, muy tranquila, pero algo tímida sobre todo no se lleva muy bien con sus pies y en lugar de sacarme de casillas como su hermana pidiendo permiso para innumerables fiestas o salidas de compras ella prefiere quedarse en casa a descansar y leer un buen libro. Yo he hablado con ella tratando de convérsela que estudie alguna carrera relacionada con las empresas, pero ella se empeña en la literatura, aun no pierdo la fe en convérsela ya que es muy dócil.

Por otro lada esta Tanya que con el nacimiento de su hermana Isabella se acercó más a su abuela volviéndose fría y distante conmigo. Cada vez que me ve, se va como si yo la repeliere como si fuera un insecto, realmente me preocupa por que presiento que si me alejo la perderé. Quiero que entienda que Isabella no es su rival sino su apoyo, pero no sé cómo hacer y menos en el momento que se mudó de estado; hoy ella vive en Chicago ya que estudia economía en _University of Chicago Booth School of Business, _una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas en los Estados Unidos, desde que ella se fue me siento incompleto y sobre todo que he faltado a mi promesa la que un día le hice junto a la tumba de su madre la cual fue el gran amor de mi vida.

Yo creí que Renné podría ser una parte importante de mi vida alguien que llenara el vacío que tenia en mi pecho, pero que equivocado estaba, no me quejo de lo que paso porque gracias a eso nació mi pequeña chocolate a pesar de que me trajo severos problemas con mi madre doña Marie Swan a un recuerdo la última discusión que tuvimos.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Flash back_

_Estaba cargando a la pequeña Isabella mientras Tanya jugaba en mi despacho, ya que ambas les dio por no dormir por la noche, mi pequeña Isabella trataba de agarrar mi bigote con su manita y me daba risa las caras que hacia cuando se enojaba al yo no dejarme, de un momento a otro Tayna aventó uno de sus juguetes._

—_¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué lo avientas? _—_le pregunte a mi princesa._

—_Pod que ya no me haces caso, solo estas con ella, ¡YA NO ME QUIELES¡ - me grito Tanya bastante molesta._

—_Eso no es cierto amor yo te sigo queriendo igual, solamente que tu hermanita me necesita un poquito más que tu _—_Tanya no dejaba de verme atenta_—,_ como por ejemplo ella no puede comer solita tengo que ayudarla como cuando a ti te ayudo a rebanar tu carne _—_Tanya estaba pensando lo que le estaba diciendo ya que se pensaba el dedo por su mentón_—, _así como un montón de cosas que ella no puede hacer._

—_Pero yo quiedo volved a sed sólo tú y yo _—_respondió haciendo un tierno puchero._

—_Así tengamos a Isabella _—_abrió sus ojitos en platos_—, _yo te amo mucho, mucho princesa _—_se le empezó a formar una bella sonrisa en su precio rostro._

—_Tengamos… así que… ¿También es mía? _—_me pregunto con un brillo especial en su ojitos._

—_Si, también es tuya _—_la acerque a su hermanita y ella le acaricio su mejilla con su manita e Isabella rio por el gesto._

_Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, todo iba también hasta que se escucho el grito del ser más ególatra del pequeño pueblo de Forks, sino que del planeta tierra llego a interrumpir la bella interacción entre hermanas._

—_No seas mentiroso Charlie tu y yo sabemos que idolatras demasiado a esa cosa chillona y a Tanya ya no la quieres _—_mi pequeña princesa me miraba con la carita echa un poema, ¿por qué demonios mi madre no se daba cuenta del daño que estaba causando? _

—_Eso es mentira madre a las dos las amo por igual e Isabella es solamente de los dos _—_no podía dejar de estar preocupado por la reacción que podía tener mi hija _—, _verdad cariño que tu hermanita solo nos pertenece a ti y a mi – le dije sin despegar la vista de la carita de mi princesa para que viera que era verdad._—_Si papi es nosta _—_le respondió levantando su pequeño mentón_—, _y te la pestamos bubu._

—_Cariño que no te das cuenta que tu p…_

—_¡BASTA MADRE! _—_grite exasperado asustando a mi princesa y chocolatito la cual se puso a llorar llamando la atención de su hermana_—._ No permitiré que le metas más ideas en la cabeza a mi hija así que ya déjanos tranquilos es mejor te vayas ya es tarde._

_Mi madre salió echa una furia pero no me importo, lo importante es que estaba rodeado de as personitas que mas amo en ese momento mis hija._

_Fin Flashback. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía creer que a pesar de ser su abuela en lugar de acercarlas pensaba alejar a mis hijas, después de esa discusión no volví a dejar a mi madre sola con Tanya, pero con el tiempo Tanya se estaba acercando más a su abuela tomando los consejos que ella le daba y a veces pienso que mira con odio a su hermana.

Espero de todo corazón que Tayna venga a felicitar a mi chocolate, porque si no le romperá el corazón.

—Charlie tenemos que decirle la verdad a Isabella sobre su madre —entro mi madre a mi habitación sin tocar e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

Bella Pov.

Hoy cumplo 18 años y no me gusta celebrarlo ya que mi madre también falleció en un día como hoy. Me siento mal por que no solo me prive yo de mi madre, sino que también prive a mi hermana de ella cuando era sólo una niña.

Soy Isabella Swan, soy la menor de la familia, no soy una gran belleza como mi hermana de echo soy todo la contrario a ella, mientras ella en pelirroja yo soy castaña, sus ojos son violetas y los míos cafés, su boca es como las cerezas y la mía color lombriz, tienen un cuerpo de modelo mientras yo soy escuálida y sin forma, siempre me lo hiso saber mi abuela, pero a pesar de que somos totalmente diferentes ya la amo con todo mi corazón.

Mi padre me dice que soy su chocolate, que yo y Tayna somos las mujeres mas bellas de todo Forks por lo cual tiene que tener un ojo abierto para que nadie se nos acerque, pero yo se que lo dice por hacerme sentir bien, ya que no tengo ninguna cualidad y mi mejor amigo es el suelo.

Pero lo único bueno de hoy es que Tanya vendrá a verme por mi cumpleaños, puesto que ya tiene mucho que no veo a mi hermanita y la extraño con todo mi ser, es tan difícil a acostumbrarse a estar sin ella cuando la mayoría de tiempo me la pasaba pegada como una lapa a ella. Por lo cual mi padre hizo una gran fiesta invitando a todos los del instituto ya que mi única amiga es Angela puesto que las dos somos muy tímidas. La conocí porque me defendió de Jacob Black.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_

_Jacob Black, es el hijo del amigo de mi papá Billy Black, se hicieron amigos porque Tanya y Jake __—__así es como le dice__—__ eran inseparables, yo en lo personal no lo soporto, es el ser mas ególatra del planeta y me exaspera su forma de ser, él piensa que soy de su propiedad cuando no le doy ni la hora._

_Estaba le yendo como de costumbre en el trayecto a la entrada de la escuela cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura._

—_Ya te dicho amor, que no leas cuando vas caminando de por si amas al suelo tanto como a mi __—__me dijo el peor de mi males._

—_Y yo te he dicho que no me llames amor y no me tomes de la cintura sin mi permiso __—__le respondí alejándome de él. _

—_Está bien corazón, pero tienes que entender que me da miedo que algo malo te vaya a pasar, así que deja el librito que no te va a enseñar a como cuidar a nuestros hijos __—__hice cara de disgusto, ¡Hijos con él! ¡Ni que estuviera loca!__—. __Ni de cómo atenderme, mejor __—__se hizo el pensativo por un rato__—, __dame un beso __—__pidió acorralándome entre el carro y su cuerpo._

—_N-No Jacob déjame en paz __—__le susurre con bastante miedo._

—_Porque corazón si eres mía __—__cada vez esta mas cerca de mi boca, yo no quería darle mi primer beso._

—_¡__Ouch! __—__se quejó y no sabía por qué, hasta que lo vi agarrándose sus partes nobles maldiciendo, a lado de nosotros estaba una muchacha de mi edad con una gorro descolorido._

—_¡__SI TE LE VUELVES A ACERCAR TE VA IR PEOR! __—__le grito._

—_No sabes con quien te metes __—__le dijo Jacob con los dientes apretados._

—_Ya te lo advertí esteroides así que __—__se miró las uñas__—.__ ¡Largo! __—__le dijo con voz amenazante._

_Jacob ya se iba sobándose cuando de repente giró su cabeza y me dijo:_

—_Si dejo que estudies es por Charlie pero en cuento nos casemos no saldrás Isabella._

—_¡__Estúpido lárgate! __—__le digo la chica del gorro._

_Jacob se fue diciendo improperios, la chica se giró hacia mí, me sonrió y dijo:_

—_Soy Angela Weber __—__extendió su mano hacia mí__—,__ y nueva en el colegio._

—_Isabella Swan __—__respondí tomando su mano y le di un suave apretón__—,__ pero me puedes decir Bella._ _Fin flashback_

Desde entonces somos inseparables, las mejores amigas y el día que yo me enamore quiero una historia como la de mi libro favorito, orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen, me fascinan los clásicos por lo cual quiero estudiar literatura en Australia, pero mi padre quiere que estudie economía, tal vez tenga razón y mi destino sea manejar su empresa bajo el brazo de mi hermana Tayna.

—¡NO, NO TU NO PUEDES MADRE! —se oyó el grito de mi padre desde su recamara.

Salí corriendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de mi padre, tenía que saber que estaba pasando no podía dejarlo solo con mi abuela, me daba miedo de lo que podía llegar hacer mi padre a pesar de ser su madre lo sacaba de sus casillas muy rápido y no podía permitir que algo malo pasara...

* * *

**Nota:**

**Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza en verdad, pero se atravesaron unos problemas, tratare que no vuelva a pasar, pero sola queda decir lo siento.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me tienen es sus favoritos y follows.**

** y ciprianita muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos y un beso para tod s os**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia es mía, pero los personajes son de la querida señora Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**De mi miseria a la luz de mi vida.**

**Capitulo III**

**Lo planeado se cumplió.**

Doña Marie Swan Pov:

Pareciera como si fuera ayer, ese día lo maldigo con todo mí ser. Todo empezó el 3 de enero de 1959 cuando llegué a Forks cargada de ilusiones, una pequeña maleta y un poco de dinero justo para vivir unos días en lo que conseguía trabajo para cumplir mi más grande sueño salir adelante con mi hijo, ese precioso no nato que crecía en mi vientre. Solo faltaban dos meces para su nacimiento, pero con lo que no contaba era con tropezarme con el viejo rico del pueblo, Aro Swan.

.

- Aro era el ser más despreciable y rico del pueblo, pero para mí ese no era ningún problema, mi gran problema era que no me dejaba tranquila…

- Vamos Marie, tu sabes que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti – Aro no dejaba de insistir que me casara con él.

- No Aro sabes que no puedo por favor déjame en paz – por favor dios que me deje de perseguir.

- Marie, Marie o aceptas o le puede pasar algo a tu querido bastardo – al decir esto puso cara de burla

- Que quieres decir, no hablas en serio ¿cierto?

- Claro que hablo en serio mi amada, mañana a las 3:00pm, tendrás lo boda que siempre has deseado – diciendo esto él se fue dejándome con un gran miedo.

.

Esa noche casi no dormir, no sabía si ir o no, o tal vez la mejor solución era salir del pueblo y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar sé que puedo y lo are por mi bebe. No llevaba muchas cosas, solo lo indispensable y un poco de dinero pero con lo que no contaba era con encontrarme con el sirviente de Aro custodiando mi puerta para que no escapara.

- El amo tenía razón al desconfiar en usted – me dijo con arrogancia

- Es que no está bien lo que tu amo dice, por favor déjeme ir – suplique

- Que más quieres estúpida mujer, te daré todo lo que un día soñaste a ti y ese mocoso que crece en tu ser – me sujeto del brazo para meterme a la casa.

- Por favor déjeme ir se lo suplico

- Ya deje de lloriquear y vaya se a su habitación, por que mañana no será lo que espera el amo.

A las 3:00pm me case con Aro Swan y tuve la boda más triste, sola y desdichada del planeta tierra, pero presentía que algo peor se guardaba para mi…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un mes después…._

- Ya no más por favor – suplicaba por la vida de mi bebe.

- Para cuando saldrá esta cosa – dijo con mucho odio en la voz -para que me des Un heredero, ¿Cuándo? – me decía hecho una furia

- Ya solo falta un mes – susurre

- Es demasiado tiempo – grito.

Después de ese grito sentí mucho dolor por todas las partes de mi cuerpo y cuando ya no soporte más perdí la conciencia….

.

.

.

.

_Dos horas después…._

El médico me dijo que había perdido a mi hijo, era un varón que nació muerto a causa de la última golpiza que me dio Aro.

¡Dios llévame a mí también!

Al día siguiente estaba enterando a mi hijo que por nombre le puse Eric.

- Mi pobre chiquito juro que te vengare….

.

.

.

.

.

_Dos meses después…_

Aro me a ignorado todo este tiempo no sé si eso en bueno o malo, no me importa lo único que quiero es reunirme con mi pequeñín lo antes posible, ya es de noche y no puedo dormir, pero lo que se me hizo raro fue oír ruido detrás de la puerta, para después ver a entrar a Aro a mi cuarto.

- Ya es momento – dijo

Comenzó a violarme, que no le bastaba con el dolor que me había causado quería mas mucho más. Solo me desconecte para que usara mi cuerpo porque alma ya no tenía.

Tres meses después de abusos por su parte a cualquier hora donde me encontrara ya que los sirvientes tenían la ordenes de desaparecer, me entere que estaba embarazada de un mes.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seis mes….._

Maldito mil veces maldito nació sano no puede ser, después de todo lo que hice, EL no puede tener descendencia, EL NO.

Hice de todo, tome de todo lo habido y por haber y aun así se aferró como garrapata y nunca se soltó, ¡LO ODIO! lo único que logre fue que naciera entes pero sano, el hijo de ese monstruo, al cual le puso Charlie Swan.

Me dedique a ignorar a Charlie y envenenar a Aro y cuando logre matarlo el infeliz me puso una traba para realzar mi plan. El maldito niño era el heredero de todo y si quería algo tenía que estar a su lado, pero me dedicaría a serlo infeliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Veinte años después…._

Maldita Jessica maldita infeliz.

Se dedicó hacerlo feliz y él no podía ser feliz, no podía, era el hijo de un monstruo por lo cual era una también así que le ofrecí dinero, pero era tan obvia ella sabía que si se quedaba con el obtendría más se dedicó a plantarle una sonrisa a mi hijo una la cual no merecía, él tenía que llorar sufrir, él tendría que estar muerto y no mi bebe, mi precioso niño debería de estar disfrutando de todo…. ¡TODO! Y NO ÉL… ÉL NO… Pero el colmo fue un año después cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, le daba una familia y de esa mujer nacerían más monstruos, ¡no podía¡ por lo cual la envenene con dosis pequeñas de loto. Tayna nació con los mismos meses que su padre y provocando la muerte de la bella Jessica, pero a diferencia de su padre nació muy enferma tiene un retraso mental pero no tan importante ya que nacía viva, fue una niña muy malcriada por su padre a pesar de que este sufría y era lo que más disfrutaba verlo sufrir con la pérdida de su amada y con la enfermedad de su "princesita".

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cuatro años después del nacimiento de Tayna….._

En un paseo que daba hacia mi felicidad por pequeños ratos y en este caso eran que tenían que intervenir a la pequeñita. Qué pena. Al abrir mi puerta tire a una pobre infeliz llamada Reneé, pero lo que nunca pensé que era otro estorbo la cual daría a la pequeña Isabella cabe decir que me enorgullecía ser su abuela ya que era muy parecida a mí, todo lo que tuve que sufrir esa pequeña para ser fuerte todo por lo que le hice pasar y el tiro de gracia se lo daría su propia hermana, a la cual le esperaba el manicomio terminado lo planeado.

Ring, ring, ring….

- Bueno – el teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos

- Abu ten todo listo ya voy en camino – me dijo mi marioneta

- Si claro – colgué

El estúpido dejo a Tayna y yo aproveche la oportunidad para hacerla mi aliada, poniéndola encontró de su pequeña hermana que ilusa pero más iluso Charlie por dejarla a mi cuidado

Me dirigí al recamara de Charlie…-

- Charlie tenemos que decirle la verdad a Isabella sobre su madre – entre a la recamara

- ¿QUE? NO – contesto todo alterado del pobre idiota.

- Si ya es momento – la dije con calma.

- Hoy no, mañana tal vez pe hoy no es su cumpleaños – adoro verlo suplicar.

- Cuando digo que es momento es momento Charlie Swan – puso cara de disgusto - ¿le dices tú o le dijo yo?

- NO…O…¡ NO TU NO PUEDES MADRE! – vi que Isabella entraba por la puerta.

- Tu hija tenía que saber que Jessica no es su madre – vi cómo se paralizo en la puerta – que su madre es Reneé ya que ella te la vendió porque pensaba ¡abortarla! – me calle esperando su reacción.

- P papá – lloriqueo –¿ e es cierto? – pregunto queriendo no creer

- No mi amor deja que explicó – Charlie no sabía qué hacer, se veía tan mal.

- Solo ¡contéstame! –ya estaba histérica y yo tenía gamas de reír.

- S sí, pero los cosas no son….

Isabella salió corriendo, seguido de Charlie ahora todo queda en manos de ella y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro….

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo ya esta, espero subirlo pronto y les tengo una sorpresa que he estado escribiendo.**

**Les pido una disculpa, como se habrán dado cuenta el capitulo esta sin beteo espero no haber dejado muchas faltas de ortografía.**

**gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y review**

**besos y que tengan una linda semana. =-)**


End file.
